


Radical

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lil fluff maybe, AU, Angst, Child Abandonment, F/M, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, No murders or killing, Ocean, Running Away, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter are hobo beach bums who are the happiest when catching waves and fucking each other…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radical

Will does not remember his first ride. He remembers packing up his bag, filled only with those essentials that he thought he would definitely need (and wasn’t that a joke, what his perspective of useful was at that time and in that life?), and had crept out of the small window in his room, running the few miles to the bus station and buying a ticket with his heartbeat doing a crazy tattoo in his chest and then the tired exhausted sleep hours later, totally given out from the stress of running away. 

He woke up with a start, his hands clutching his bag that no one thought to swipe away while he was sleeping hugging it tight to his chest. The sky looked different, the hue of the sun somewhat brighter and the edges of the earth blocking the horizon looking dimmer in his eyes. The buildings and roads were different and he hardly got down from the bus the whole time it ran. Arriving at his destination which was just a random selection, Will got down and looked around the fleshpot of humans around him. 

It took him three more months to end up on the seaside, the salt in the air, the rot of fish behind masked perfumes, the bray of young boys, older still than him shout and cry as they threw themselves into the water riding their boards. Those three months were very hard on Will. There were thefts of more than physical materials, fight for survivals and a deep wariness that grew in him at the subtle realization that people were not good, rarely even and boys like Will were sometimes playthings for people like that.

Will tried to erase those three months from his memory, the things that were forced on him and the things that he did end up doing to save himself, but the nightmares never left and after Hannibal, Will would scurry into his chest, whimpering like a kicked puppy as he unhappily relieved those distant times. 

Will’s first memory of happiness, or rather when he is first aware that he is happy as a distant particle of being rather than the continuance of a state, was on a beach. His mother was still alive and his father, his father, well, he was a different man when his mother had been alive. His mother had held onto him and later made him stand on stubby legs on the board she used to surf the languid waves. When things went bad, when things went _wrong_ , the sound of crashing waves, the waxy sheen and feel of a surfboard and the sand under his feet became a paradise that maybe he could survive unto. 

There were boys in this beach too, but they were kinder. They pulled along Will from his corner in the small boat that he grew to love in the later years, before it got lost in a storm with his benefactor, and took him swimming and surfing and Will fell in love with all that thrashing and dancing rolls of liquid force. The old man, Jack to his friends and family, which consisted of his wife Bella and two cats, Jimmy and Brian, who had taken in Will in lieu of a distant grandson did not mind Will leaving the boat or his house so long as he finished gutting the catch and had reassembled the fishing nets.

In fact, for his 21st birthday that Jack with his twinkling brown eyes had hazarded correctly to a week, gifted Will his own surfboard. Bella knitted him a garishly coloured sweater that Will still made space for in his bag containing his sparse belongings. Will did have a stash of bartered off boards and castoffs that he would find in the sea to surf in, but the gift had been special. It had been important. And with the new surfboard, Will fell more in love with the ocean if that was even possible. Certainly, the ocean fell a bit in love with him too.

For certainly Will was beyond fantastic at catching the right waves, he knew, just fucking knew which one was going to be a good one, making him fly with the cold water splashing against his feet and the whole world felt so good. He was still working Jack and Bella who had taken, was surfing regularly in the ocean and knew how to tell weather just by looking at the ocean. He even got his GED as well some corresponding courses and each day he felt the pull of the water like a hook under his navel, calling him to ride out the many waves forever.

Then there came the storm, that wiped out the Jack’s boat and his life and left Bella a crying destitute while Will reeled from losing his life once again, this time not for his own fault. He had been very close with the old man, loved him like he was the better version of his father. So losing him was as hard on him as it was on Bella, who was suddenly Will’s immediate responsibility. He found out that Bella did have distant family and sent her there when they agreed to take her in, houses too empty of people. 

Will kissed her cheek and wept into her hair as he put her on the bus and bid her farewell while making solemn promises to keep writing to her. That was one promise that Will never gave up and carried a stack of letters in a plastic pouch with a few photos of Bella in her new home. Jack and Bella had not been just help, they had been home to him for a long time and he could never forget that. Without anything holding him back, Will took to travelling the beaches, trying to find why the water felt different at each. He always did remember to send a postcard to Bella from wherever he was, always with words or remembrance and love shining through his words.

Will met Hannibal at a surfing competition. Hannibal was not very good and was there just to watch the fun. But the moment his eyes laid on Will, he was a complete goner. It took him two days to get Will to notice him and to make Will find him interesting enough to look back as well. It took them two hours after that to fuck. And the rest, as they sometimes say and sometimes allude, is a good story.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments please!


End file.
